1. Field of the Disclosure
The present innovation relates generally to artificial neuron networks, and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to computerized apparatus and methods for encoding visual input using spiking neuron networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Targeting visual objects is often required in a variety of applications, including education, content distribution (advertising), safety, etc. Existing approaches (such as use of heuristic rules, eye tracking, etc.) are often inadequate in describing salient features in visual input, particularly in the presence of variable brightness and/or color content that is rapidly variable (spatially and/or temporally).
Furthermore, while spiking neuron networks have been used to encode visual information, visual attention implementations comprising spiking neuron networks are often overly complex, and may not always provide sufficiently fast response to changing input conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for apparatus and methods for implementing visual encoding of salient features, which provide inter alia, improved temporal and spatial response.